1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a panty and, more particularly, to a panty having a seamless construction and a crotch formed with a pretreated antimicrobial yarn for killing and inhibiting the growth of yeast and bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide panties with a crotch that has been treated to control various concerns. For example, U.S. Pat. No 4,244,059, discloses a panty crotch that comprises a fabric makeup that is designed to absorb odorous molecules from the crotch region. In particular, the crotch panel of this disclosure features a soft fabric that has a substantial air permeability with an alkali metal carbonate compound that causes the panty crotch to essentially absorb certain odors in and around the crotch region.
U.S. Pat No. 4,731,063 discloses a disposable insert device that can be placed within an undergarment in the crotch region that is effective to inhibit bacterial growth and which is claimed to suppress and reduce undesirable body odors in the crotch and genital area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,014 discloses a liner for a woman's body undergarment that is formed of a hydrophobic fiber having an irregular outer surface which "wicks" moisture away from the body. This patent appreciates that by reducing the moisture content in the crotch region of a woman's panty that such may help reduce the generation of yeast infections.
It is further appreciated that yeast infections among women are both common and certainly aggravating and discomforting. Presently, there is little that a woman can actually do to prevent yeast infections before they occur. Usually, yeast infections are treated only after they are present and the unpleasant accompanying symptoms have become manifested.
There is and continues to be a need to treat or more particularly to kill and inhibit the growth of yeast and bacteria before the microorganisms have an opportunity to give rise to an infection.